How To Be A Heartbreaker (Rewriting, Just A Few Edit Here & There)
by ChaoticRose10869
Summary: Riven, a heartthrob secret agent who works for DIA (Defense Intelligence Agency) has a duty... and that's to catch the world's best criminal... Musa. Will he succeed or will he fail for something much more valuable. Read on to find out in this DRAMA-FUL edition of Musa&Riven Stories!
1. Mission Begins

Mission Begins…

Riven P.O.V.

"Beep…beep…"

"Ugh," I groaned, tossing my iphone across the room.

Can't anybody get some sleep here? I just came back from a high-tech mission. Having to deal with all different kinds of gadgets was hard enough. Now I couldn't even get any rest! But my annoying iphone still rang anyways…

"What?!" I yelled in the in the phone, or now, the remains of it.

"Agent Riven, I suggest you correct that tone of yours, especially when talking to your boss," my irritating boss said sternly.

"Well I suggest you stop waking people in the middle of the night," I retorted smirking to myself, proud of my comeback.

"Listen here buddy, I can easily kick your ass out of the DIA if I wanted too, but fortunately for you, you're one of my best. Which leads to my point of calling you, I have another mission for you, and believe me this will be the HARDEST one yet. After you're success on completing you're last mission, I have decided you will be promoted… with one condition, you succeed in this one. Have you ever heard of Musa…?

I snorted upon hearing the name. What do you mean have I heard about her? I've heard way too much for my own good. I've never met her in my life, yet here I am, knowing everything about her. Lots of my co-workers have talked about her; her beauty, intelligence, gracefulness, etc, just plain perfection. Or should I say perfect perfection. I've always wanted to try to catch her, knowing that it was going to be a piece of cake. This was my moment to finally show all those other agents, my evolution from newbie to pro.

"Of course," I replied after a moment later.

"Great, well you're mission is to catch her. I don't care what you do, just catch that criminal!" My boss was getting excited… I wonder why…

Before I could ask he had hung up on me. Rude man, and he expects me to have manners. I ripped my closet open, adrenaline running through me. Grabbing my a plain white T- shirt and a pair of black jeans, I slipped them on in a second. And of course, I couldn't forget my black leather black combat boots, I know typical bad boy outfit. As I shut the closet door, a paper dropped down to my feet. I immediately bent down to pick it up. It was the file paper of that specific criminal, typical of my boss to have files delivered in this manner. What I saw kinda shocked me, there was a picture of the most beautiful human being I had ever set eyes on. I mean, I know she is supposedly beautiful, but this gorgeous? I was starting to doubt on whether I could complete this mission. I finally was able to revert my eyes back to the words instead of just ogling at her picture.

Name: Musa (Lastname Unknown)

Gender: Female

Skills: Manipulation, Hypnosis (Although mostly everything)

Crime: Heartbreaking criminal. This criminal may not be vicious, but can hypnotize & manipulate any lad with her enchanting beauty, in order to steal their most prized possessions: their heart & pride.

Rating: Catastrophic

I was surprised. No way, the hardest criminal I had ever fought was severe, and that criminal was a man. In fact all the criminals I've ever fought were man. How can this woman be so dangerous? But like I was scared, if I were ever a criminal, I'd rate myself higher then catastrophic. Believe me, I'm that dangerous, and it's not good messing with me… Hint to Musa…


	2. Motorcycle Chase

Motorcycle Chase

Riven P.O.V.

Right now, I was riding along a cliff following my GPS to where Musa was. I was getting really close to the red dot on my screen. Only a few more miles to go and I'd be where she was. Weirdly, the red dot wasn't moving. Perhaps she was taking a rest somewhere… Maybe then I can catch her by surprise! I immediately pushed the pedal of my motorcycle hard…

Musa P.O.V.

I suddenly heard the sound of motors. I quickly hopped up from my resting place and onto my old motorcycle. I wasn't scared or anything, just cautious.

Riven P.O.V

The red dot was now moving! What the heck?! I was SO close. Time to blast up the engine! My motorcycle rode straight ahead on full speed and soon I was right next to a motorcycle rider, or should I say MUSA! She wasn't going to get way so easily! I quickly ran ahead of her, then turned my motorcycle to block her path. As she was about to run into the motorcycle, she quickly somersaulted backwards from her bike and landed somewhere in the trees.

"CRASH!"

Fuck! My motorcycle! Oh she was going to-

"Ugh!" I grunted as I landed on my back, hard.

Musa had jumped down from the trees and kicked me! Talk about unfair! I wasn't ready! What annoyed me even more? She was smirking at me. She did look gor- Eww shut up Riven, I meant she looked like Godzilla! She had taken off her helmet. Her long black raven hairs was flowing with the breeze, some hair strand shaping her white face, but yet with some pink at her cheeks from all the action. Her eyes were a dark indigo; I swear just staring at it made me hypnotized. I had to shake my head. Most importantly her lips, they were a cherry blossom red. Plump, but yet thin. Perfect for kissing…, well, not me though, hehe… I then made the mistake of looking down… Her waist was so petite, actually her entire body was. I was about to forget about my silly mission and just take her then and there, but NO! This was what happened to all those failures! I wasn't going to become one! Never. Now, out of my thoughts, I ran towards her, I was about to do the thing I was best at… Hand to hand combat.

Musa P.O.V.

I suddenly got punched in the stomach, as I was admiring the most handsome guy I had ever seen in front of me. He looked familiar, like I had seen him before. Way, way back… He was magnificent! With his magenta spiked hair and violet eyes. I felt like I was drowning into a never-ending whirlpool as I looked into his beautiful eyes. He was muscular but not the douche bag kind, just perfect. He had a great tan that made his lips seem more appealing to kiss. I shouldn't be thinking all this, after he dare punched me. So he wanted hand to hand combat? Bring it on! I began to fight back as we started throwing punches. Bad thing is,I missed him every time! What is up with me? We kept that on for like 15 minutes. Throwing punches and blocking, until we were met with the edge of the cliff. He was the one closest to the cliff. All I had to do was throw a punch aiming to stomach and he would fall. But I suddenly had a thought that washed over me… Why can't I play around with this guy as I did to all the rest? I was after all a heartbreaking, player, criminal…

Riven P.O.V.

Shoot! I was at the edge of the cliff! This was very dangerous! She was the criminal of all times; of course she wouldn't miss the chance to kill me! Suddenly, the ground before me broke into pieces…


	3. Rain Can Actually Ruin A Perfect Kiss

Rain Can Actually Ruin A Perfect Kiss

(A/N: If you're uncomfortable with romance, you might not want to read this chapter. It consists of Rated T scenes. Also this is my first time writing this; so please don't judge.)

Musa P.O.V.

I did the first thing I could think of… I grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, saving him from the fall. I pulled him up and crashed my lips against his. I felt like I was in cloud nine! His lips were thick, yes, a little cracked from the cold weather but I didn't care. It tasted so good! Like warm melted chocolate, I couldn't help but lick away all the taste. I grinded myself against him as he began to respond.

Riven P.O.V.

Maybe she wasn't so bad… Wait this is what she always does… Hypnotize all men. But some how I couldn't find the force to pull her away; instead I started deepening the kiss. He lips were so soft… Was I dreaming? I started to lick her bottom lip, hoping she would open her mouth to give me access to explore her mouth. She did! I started to lick every part I could. This was amazing! I felt myself get hard as I grinded harder into her. There was literally a bulge in my pants. This was so embarrassing. She could probably feel it.

Musa P.O.V.

OMG, his bulge was pressing against my womanhood. (A/N: Hopefully this isn't so inappropriate.) I felt myself getting wet! I couldn't let this happen! I had to keep control. But I was losing it! Hands were flying everywhere through hair, under shirts… Soon the heavenly moment ended. It started to rain so we had to pull apart. I was disappointed. This was the first time I had actually enjoyed a kiss. Well, besides the kiss I had when I was 11. But that was 8 years ago. Anyways, we had to run and take shelter in a cave.

Riven P.O.V.

We both came in the cave and I said something that I blushed afterwards…

"Hey, your clothes are wet, you can take them off before you get a cold,"I said.

Me and my big mouth! I sounded to much like a prevent! But her clothes were already transparent because of the rain so it wasn't that bad if she became naked in front me. It wasn't so surprising when she did. And man, did she look like and angel. Of course she did. Her body was so petite. Her breast were a D-cupped, perfect for holding. What was I thinking! This was a criminal that used her beauty to enchant; must not fall for it. But then I came up with a plan…

Musa P.O.V.

After taking off my clothes, I mocked him," Hun, you should take your clothes off too, don't want to catch a cold, do we?"

I so wanted to clamp my mouth shut that moment.

He looked up and said, "Oh, don't mind be gorgeous..."

That made my face heat up, a hot guy complimented me. What was I feeling? Was I feeling that feeling again? That feeling since I was 11? I didn't know… but I had vowed not to so hopefully not.

Riven P.O.V.

"Well, why don't we get some sleep?" I asked.

"Sure, good night," Musa said as she daintily as she lay down on the rocky floor.

I quickly came over to her and wrapped my jacket around her before lying down next to. I wrapped my hands around her as I kissed her neck softly, trailing small kissing from her neck to her shoulders. I heard her moan a little, which made me feel so horny, but relax at the same time.

Musa P.O.V.

I was enjoying myself as he kissed my neck, while I grinded and rolled my hips against his. I suddenly saw something that freaked me out. The logo on his jacket was of DIA. He was a secret agent after me! Ugh how come this had to happen? I hated the boss of the DIA, Nex, he was the one that caused me to become a player. He was pure evil. He had made all the boys in my school to hate me and created the agency. Now here I was running away from them. I had of course made many fallen for me, such as Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Timmy. Yes, I had made them dump their girlfriends, Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna, for me… but I didn't really mean to it was only a matter of time. Now here Riven comes along… I couldn't fall in love with him, but I was pretty sure I had fallen for him. Well, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to let him capture me. In fact, I'm going to make him fall in love with me. Imagining us, I fell into a deep sleep…

(A/N: Sorry guys, I had to upload this chapter again and again since for some reason there was no paragraphing and some problems in this chapter!)


	4. Kick Not Kiss

Kick Not Kiss

(A/N: If you're uncomfortable with reading smut related ideas, here's a clean summary of the chapter: Musa and Riven are at Musa's place to freshen up… but things get "a little" out of control…

Riven P.O.V.

My eyelids fluttered, as I woke up. My entire body was aching, due to the fact that I had been lying on the jagged ground for hours. Not that I was in an uncomfortable position… Especially with my arms wrapped around the beautiful female in front of me… nothing was bad. I knew it was wrong to think all of this but I couldn't help it. Instead of pushing that thought away, I let it remain in my head. I knew I was becoming my fellow mates who had also fallen for her. But somehow I didn't want to believe them… I wanted to believe that she was a kind, compassionate person not a criminal. But I knew… the beauty she had was on the outside not inside. So once again, I pushed that thought in the back of my head. I decided to go on with my plan. But there was still the pain inside my heart of doing this to her… She seemed so familiar like I had seen her before. Or maybe it was just my imagination since I was falling for her… Yes, I admit I was falling for the woman I was out to capture.

"Musa, are you kidding me? Wake up!" I said gentling as a shook her shoulders after many attempts of waking her up.

Man, this woman can sleep!

Musa P.O.V.

 _Here was the chance… The chance where I was going to tell the love of my life that I loved him… I walked right up to him and tapped on his shoulder._

 _I then began to recite what I practiced the entire night, standing in front of my mirror. After I was done, I looked up and saw a smirk on his face. I knew this wasn't going to be good. Then what came out of his mouth was so heartbreaking I wanted to crawl inside a hole._

 _He said," Musa, are you kidding me?_

After that I woke up with a startled yelp.

"Musa, what in the world took you so long to wake up?!" Riven half-yelled, this made me cringe.

I fumbled my eyebrows in surprised. And a frown appeared on my face…

"How do you know my name," I asked.

"Uh, umm, uh, well, I took a guess?" He said which turned out to be more of a question then a statement.

I knew why, it was because he was after me, now that I had two pieces of evidence, I knew for sure that he was truly a agent from DIA after me… I had to get away from him. I didn't want to hurt him like how I had to hurt other agents. There was something about him that I couldn't let go. I had to make him fall for me like I had for him. It was a must. So I decided to let that subject slip away.

"I need to freshen up; you wanna come to my place to freshen up too?

"Sure, why not," He replied, or shall I say half mumbled.

( _Line Breaks Here…_ )

Riven's P.O.V.

Omg! Have you ever seen someone's house that has blown your mind away? Well, if you see Musa's home, your mind wouldn't only be blown away, it would explode! It was a HUGE penthouse! The penthouse was on the top floors above ground, for the check in building was underneath it. You could either rent one or buy a penthouse completely. I'm guessing Musa bought hers completely. You would have to take an elevator to get to Musa's penthouse. The bottom level of the penthouse was the kitchen. The middle level of the penthouse was the living room and other entertainment rooms. The top level was her bedroom. Let's start with the kitchen/dining room shall we? The kitchen was much modernized, with white walls and ceilings. There were many light bulbs attached to the ceiling. On the other side of the room were 2 glass doors that led out in a rectangular shaped balcony. The kitchen was on the east side of the room from my point of view while on the west was the dining room. The kitchen had caramel colored wood cabinets taking up the entire wall. The north and west walls had many huge glass windows, filling up the entire wall, that way the Sun's light created an illumination throughout the room. The kitchen had the main parts of cooking and baking equipments, of course. There was a long, black, rectangular bar-like table to display food or decorations of ornaments. There was also a sink attached to the table. Even though it was for display of food and others, there were also tall chairs lined up against the table. For the dining room, it had a medium sized, white, square table that was about 3 feet tall. Tall chairs where placed at every side of the table. 3 long tea-pot lamps hung from the ceiling there. There was a case at the left side of the table against the wall. There were many very hot pictures of Musa displayed. There was even one of a small boy with magenta hair like mine, which looked like it was cut out from something. I was a little curious about it. But the luxury of the room made it slip through my mind to ask her who that boy was. There was also a huge mirror with metal frames attached to the wall. She probably wasn't vain or anything, it was probably for decoration. While I was looking around the room, Musa was just sitting on one of the tall chairs waiting for me to finish looking around. She then showed me a case of stairs, which led to the living room and entertainment rooms. My favorite part of the penthouse was probably the living room. It was a circular room, probably the biggest room out of the entire penthouse. The entire room had all glass walls for windows, only some wood for attachment. The amazing thing was that it had a huge view of the entire city below, just plain amazing. From table. On top of it was a stained glass vase filled with Lily of the Nile flowers. The table also had a stained glass bowl with fruits, a spinning metal container holding deserts, a coffee machine, and a napkin holder. There were more comfy white couches set at the east side of the room. Under a square table at the center of those couches was a MEGA furry couch. The table contained books, a short white lamp and another coffee machine. Behind the set, was a non-lit fireplace. On the fire place were more framed of this boy with magenta hair. I was starting to get really curious… I decided to pick up the picture and look at more closely, when I hand snatched the photo frame out of my hands. I quickly turned around with my reflex skills ready. Musa jumped back.

"Don't touch this!" She exclaimed, clutching the photo frame to her chest, like it was her own baby.

"O-o-k-k," I stuttered feeling completely embarrassed for being scolded by my host.

She nodded her head slightly, walked over to the couch, and began reading a book. While I wandered into the door to the right of the books area… For the first time, I almost fainted! This was SO a dream! I had to pinch myself making sure if this was real. I know, childish for me, but like, Hello? How would a guy react if a room was filled with exercising equipments? Or should I say a gym right in a room?! There were squat stations, barbells, bench press, incline bench press, hammer strength machine, cables and pulleys, dumb bells, pull up bars, lat pull down machine, leg extension machine, leg curl machine, hyper extension bench, dipping bars, smith machine, preacher bench, abdominal bench, leg press machine, hack squat machine, calf machine, led adduction machine, abduction machine, pec deck machine, kettle bells, wall bells, foam rollers, stability balls, punch bags, etc. All these were fantastic! I had to try some out! Just when I was about to try out the bench press, Musa came in, with a white towel wrapped around her head. She was wearing a striped black and white X-Large T-shirt that said: FORGET WHAT YOU THOUGHT, GOOD GIRLS ARE JUST BAD GIRLS THAT HAVEN'T BEEN CAUGHT. Since the shirt was so large for her, it hung down all the way to her knees making it look like a mini dress. Man, did she look hot!

"Uh, uh, uh, Riven, you need to go freshen up before you get to touch any of those equipments," Musa said seductively.

"Yes Ma'am," I whispered softly in her ear, while at the same time licking it, making her shiver.

"Out the door, across the room, Mister," Musa said caressing my cheek, "I've already hooked your clothes on the door for you."

 _(Line Breaks Here…)_

Musa P.O.V.

I was punching the punch bag, by the time Riven came in.

"Musa, stop punching that bag, you're making me hard," Riven flirted.

"Aww, poor Rwivwen," I said back in a baby voice.

"No really, Musa," Riven said pleadingly.

"Fine, poor baby," I said as I came over to pat his head.

I began to work on my kicking skills, trying to kick as high as possible. So far I had already marked my highest record on the wall, which was 7 ft.

"Musa, you need to practice kicking better, that's just low," Riven insulted.

"Excuse me? Let's see you try darling," I snapped back.

"Piece of cake," Riven said as he kicked up and smirked.

His kick was of course higher than mine. At 10 ft!

"Do you mind teaching me?" I asked while jokingly fluttering my eyelashes.

"I'd do anything for you, babe," Riven replied.

That made me blush. He would do anything for me. Does that mean stay with me forever... Be mine… Love me the way I love him… But then it occurred to me he was only flirting. My bubbles have just been popped, way to go!

"Ok, there are 3 basic principles of kicking high; Momentum. Strength, and Flexibility. Let's start off with flexibility, can you do a split?" Riven began.

"No, I can't," I said sarcastically, rolled my eyes, and did a split right on the spot.

"Mu-Mus-Musa, g-go g-get p-pants on right n-ow…" Riven stuttered looking at me with lust.

"You're not my freaking boss, Riven," I snapped back, "I can wear whatever I want!"

"I SAID GO FUCKING CHANGE INTO PANTS RIGHT NOW!" Riven yelled out in frustration, which made me almost cringe.

"Key word: ALMOST"

"Make me…" I whispered.

"Fine!" Riven growled, while pushing me against the wall of the room.

He now had me trapped against the wall with his two arms on each side of my head.

"Hey! That's unfair!" I whined.

(A/N: Smut coming! Skip the following section to the next chapter if you don't feel comfortable reading this!

"That's your punishment, babe," Riven whispered, as he placed his hand right under my shirt.

His hand started to travel higher and higher. Until he finally touched me right through my wet panties. His finger moved across my damp panties before he found my clit and flicked it. I let out a small moan as he did that. My cheeks flushed and my breathing was so uneven as he played with my clit. I literally wanted to beg him to go under my panties. He finally did; about to touch it but then stopped making me groan out in frustration! This man was killing me!

"See, Musa this is what you do to me," Riven whispered huskily.

All I can do was nodded, but then whispered, "Take me."

That did it he pushed me against the wall even harder. Both of us grinding into each other as he finally stuck one finger and me. Moving it in and out, this was getting way to good to let it go. After a few more seconds of dry humping, licking, fingering, kissing, stroking, etc., we took it to the level beyond that. He took me to my room, as I gave him direction. Not even bothering to survey his surroundings, threw me on the bed, and began attacking my lips… The next things that happened all just seemed like a dream come true…


	5. Condoms Work, Right?

Condoms Work, Right?

(A/N: There are some cuss words in this chapter so hopefully you guys won't mind. Also I'm using my phone to type this _chapter_ and MAYBE some following chapters, so please excuse any mistakes!)

Musa

What the hell?! I had just woken up and here in front of me was the hottest sight I've ever seen. The man of my dreams was in my bed sleeping while showing off all his naked muscles. I desperately wanted to run my finger through his hair, but I knew that Riven had fast reflexes. He would wake up to just one small touch. Instead, I slipped out gently and quietly from under the covers and headed for my bathroom. Time to get rid of all that sex smell. Not that I was complaining, having sex with Riven was nothing like "just" having sesent fucking. It was making love... to me... an entire different story.

Riven P.O.V.

Mmm... what was that delicious smell? Was someone making waffles? (A/N: No offense to pancakes.) Images of yesterday started to run through my head...

(Flashback _From Yesterday)_

 _"Yes, oh god yes, Riven..." Musa had moaned as I continued submitting both of our sexual desires._

 _(Present)_

Oh fuck, had we really had sex? No wonder I'm not feeling stressed this morning. This was more like a vacation than a mission. While Nex (Riven's boss) was fooling around with girl everyday, he had forced all the other agents to quit from any girl contact. I was not a virgin anymore since a long time ago, but I had PRACTICALLY been a virgin for the last year or so." But what was I thinking. I had to keep up with my plans. Musa fucked boys everyday, no difference with me. The thought somehow broke my heart. To think the woman I loved didn't love me back...But forget her! She's just a stupid slut, no need to care about her. An idea suddenly struck me! I could take her to the movies, woman love movies... especially romance movies... That would help me with my plan. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Nex to catch him up with the plan.

Musa P.O.V.

Im heading upstairs to wake up Riven and tell him to come down for breakfast. I was about to open the door when I heard muffled noises like people talking. Was Riven awake? I peaked into the small crack in the door and saw Riven on the phone. I couldn't really catch what he was saying, only some words:

"Nex... love her... no mission..."

Was this for real? Was Riven actually admitting he loved me and wanted to quit the mission? The thought brought a huge smile to my face but didn't last because right then I had the need to barf. I quickly ran down the stairs and turned the faucet as I threw up in the sink... A few minutes later from my recent incident, my stomach was still aching. I remember last night's event...

 _(Flashback From Yesterday)_

 _"Fuck, Musa, you're so fucking tight._

Oh shit! Was I pregnant?! I quickly grabbed one of my spare pregnant tests and peed on it... 5 minutes later the results would be clear... I was getting anxious and my just-showered scent began to become faint as sweat replaced it...

 _(5 Minutes Later)_

Uh oh... We did use a condom... I can't be... I flipped the pregnant test over... SLOWLY...


End file.
